<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inter-terrestrial Guy by TheTopHatDrox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567396">Inter-terrestrial Guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopHatDrox/pseuds/TheTopHatDrox'>TheTopHatDrox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopHatDrox/pseuds/TheTopHatDrox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib though he had his life together, but when a small green alien invaded his life again he find out how wrong he is.<br/>Eventually thing get weirder and weirder for the two rivales turned friends turned who knows what.<br/>Where will there new destiny take them and who will be hurt along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inter-terrestrial Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The office of Technology Initiative was full of people working away at one thing or another. Some people would say the place was buzzing but in reality, is was more of a slurry of activity. People where pushing their way around the office trying to get from one place to another. Inside the activity one of the people was trying to make his way through the crowd but wasn’t making much progress this man had short cut hair but the tops as longer if he wanted he could make it into a ponytail but instead it was slightly messily pulled back almost looking like one big cowlick. This man didn’t care much about his look or what people thought of him, he was more focused on getting to his workspace a few floors away. The crowd had been caused by the elevator not working correctly, he had entered his floor number but had been kicked out a few floors to early.</p><p> </p><p>He had decided to try the stairs now instead of the elevator since we didn’t want to get trapped somewhere else, again. The place was stuffed though which made his progress slow and as such he was now late, and his boss would shout at him if he found out. As the man made his way up the building he could hear lot of people complaining about the broken elevator, he even hear someone being shouted out for the problem but the one that got shouted at just responded as loud saying that the elevator was working as programmed.</p><p> </p><p>The floor this man was on is a lot quieter since it was high up the building and not many people worked here anymore. People never lasted very long here, they always suddenly quite or where fired. The door to the floor had a place which read:</p><p> </p><p>-Solution Research-</p><p> </p><p>The man walked through the room to a cubical which was only slightly later than the rest and was one of the walls closest to the boss’s room. His desk had a few momentous from some places he had visited for his past jobs, there was also a calendar on the wall that was UFO themed. He had no idea why he had bought it, but it was a nice and easy to use calendar. The cubical had a wooden plaque and it read:</p><p> </p><p>-Dib Mucosa: Senior Solutions Researcher-</p><p> </p><p>Dib’s title got given to him since the boss wanted to keep him on but didn’t want to give him a raise. It was an annoying move since it didn’t mean anything, but his boss had used it as an opportunity to give Dib more work which had cause Dib a lot of problems.</p><p> </p><p>Dib recalled his day to day here which had become a routine over the last year.</p><p> </p><p>Every morning he would get up at five thirty since he lived almost an hour away from work. Getting ready had become easy he had a set of nice suits which he would grab the cleanest one and put on as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>He would leave his house without breakfast and unfortunately before he had time to grab a coffee. The apartment had no car park, so he had started taking public transport into work, the underground to be exact. His gave him a little break since he was early enough to find a seat and wait the half an hour it would take to get to his stop. Once at the bullet train satiation he would grab some breakfast and this was the best part of his day, a little stall there had come to know him really well and they would already had his order ready for him when he got there. The attendant there was named Clara and when he had time, he would sit there for ten minutes to talk to here and here her stories of working in a train station.</p><p> </p><p>The train he took from there was only took ten minutes and arrived at the bottom of Technology Initiative which was a huge help with getting to work. Getting into the offices was still a pain though since the guard on duty was never the same person and they always took ages looking over his credentials. It was most likely since he never looked like he should work is such a nice place but that was there problem not his.</p><p> </p><p>Now unfortunately since the elevator had started to work badly, he always walked the last few floors to his floor. When he got to his floor before he knew it his boss would call apron him asking annoying question which normally ended up with Dib being shouted at. His boss had been forced to give Dib the new position by the higher ups if it was his bosses choice he would have been fires long ago, it why he has avoided his boss and co-worker like the plague.</p><p> </p><p>His job entailed a few different things mainly he stayed in the office and he programmed small function that looked through the internet searching for certain thing be location, objects, or news. His secondary role was to go out on location to review and examine the place to see if the location fitted the boss’s specifications. Location almost never fitted what the boss wanted, and it always blamed on him not the boss who found most of these places.</p><p> </p><p>After all that he would head back home, he never had time to socialise since a lot of the time he did most of the work on his own time and he was never given any overtime. He had promised himself to only work in office time but that had caused a lot more problem and almost got him fired. When he got home he would try to cook for himself which always made he feel even more alone, he once thought maybe he should just quit and go home to his father but something in him always made him not go with that idea. He felt like it was most likely guilt he didn’t want to be a burden on them again.</p><p> </p><p>Then he would go to sleep and restart his day all over again. He couldn’t say that the monotony wasn’t getting to him, but work was work and he was being payed. He made enough to live and even started saving some up so he could treat himself eventually.</p><p> </p><p>Dib came back to reality and looked at his computer in front of him. He had just turned it on and the boot up sequence was almost over. He heard a cough from behind him which made him turn around. His boss was standing there looking as if he had been trying to get his attention for the last few minutes and that had not made him look happy.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you finally joined us here Mr. Mucosa. I hope you have almost finished off that report on the rundown nuclear power plant, you could say your life is on the line with this one.”</p><p> </p><p>His boss basically threatened, Dib’s boss looked ancient as if he was older then the building itself, but Dib knew that he was only around 30-40 years old. This man had not taken care of himself and it shows. Dib knows he burns through multiple packs of cigarettes a day and he felt like there was no way that man can last any longer but somehow he was still here.</p><p> </p><p>“The report is almost done. I’ll bring it to you later, the library of records has found some files from when it was working year ago so I am waiting for them then with a last few notes and points it will be complete.”</p><p>Dib explained sounding very pleased with his advancement with the project. Dib had spent weeks looking through old records and even breaking into the place all to find as much info on the plant as possible, so he felt really happy with the progress of this project.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what it takes, get it to me ASAP. I need the report for the higher ups by 5pm so they better be on my table by then.”</p><p> </p><p>Dib’s boss almost shouted as he made his way back to his office. The way the man walked back was sluggish and looked almost painful. Dib sighed and dropped his head into his hands, this had been his hardest job so for and he had worked on it so much that it felt like he had used up years of his life.</p><p> </p><p>The office was now quiet and his co-worker where all typing away on the computers, he was actually fairly new to this floor. He had worked for his boss for a while but had been down on a lower floor since there was no space free up here but last week an employee had suddenly quit out of the blue. His boss referred to the move being a good step forward, but Dib didn’t feel that lucky, since moving to this office he seen the people working here and they all look dead inside. There is no friendly banter which was at least happening down in his only office, on this floor everyone just constantly worked. Dib was somewhat wary of working here ever since he moves up to this floor. He had known one of the old employees that had been moved up here but now she didn’t even talk to him and she was very chatty before.</p><p> </p><p>Dib worked away on his computer. It was fairly slower than the one he had been using which was odd since the computers up here are better quality then the ones down on his only floor. The report was coming along great, but Dib could feel like thing wouldn’t stay that way. After completing the last section of his very long report he noticed some lights flickering and the tinted window lit up for a split second. Lightning was an odd occurrence here, but it wasn’t undead of. With the final sentence down Dib made sure to save the report one last time before he readied to print it out. This is where everything when downhill for him, a lightning strike must have hit the building and done something to the power since the lights flickered off after the windows flashed white. That wasn’t to bad since the report was saved but then a bang echoed out of his computer and the desktop started to smoke before a flame became visible. Everyone stayed still as if nothing was happening. With the computer starting to catch fire quicker Dib jumped from his seat and grabbed the closest fire extinguisher which ended up being a few cubical down, by the time he got back to his computer and put out the fire it had really badly damaged the computer.</p><p> </p><p>Dib’s heart dropped at the sight, his work was gone or at least he thought it was. With a few second to think about what he was looking at a relieving though crossed his mind the files should be saved to the company’s cloud accounts. Dib rushed to the next cubical over and with luck it was empty, Dib hadn’t noticed his co-worker leaving. The computer was obviously still off because of the lack of power but as if called forth by his wishes the power came back on. The computer buzzed to life and within five minutes Dib has the computer logged on his account and opened up their cloud account client. The program tried to start up, but an error message showed up.</p><p> </p><p>-Cloud amount storage maximum reached-</p><p> </p><p>This message hit Dib like a bus, how did Technology Initiative use up their storage. The company owned the large company package and literally had hundreds of terabytes of storage. His account had worked till now, had something changed. Dib slumped back in the chair he had no idea what to do now. He had most likely lost the report and he defiantly didn’t have time to make another one. The report had onsite photos stored in it along with testimonials and videos. It had taken him the best part of a month just to get all the files together let alone analysing them and the creation of an easy to read report. The report was going to be his saving grace and hopefully get him a proper promotion hopefully out of his current boss’s reach.</p><p> </p><p>“For fuck sake.”</p><p> </p><p>Dib mumbled under his breath. There was not much he could do now but hope that his computer wasn’t too badly destroyed. He moved himself back to his desk and inspected the train wreck which was his computer. The thing was charred and melted but a large portion of it was saved in time hopefully that meant his hard drive wasn’t badly damaged.</p><p> </p><p>Three hour he had the computer on his desk as he tried to open it up even though some of the case was melted together. He had worked long enough that all of his co-workers had vanished off to somewhere, but he hadn’t noticed when. His boss had dropped by and was most luckily going to choir at him for not handing in the report but after seeing the computer the boss had just huffed and stated that the power for most places was out so the meeting had been moved to the next day and that he would give Dib till then, but Dib had heard his boss mumble that he didn’t think Dib would make it.</p><p> </p><p>Dib wasn’t too sure to, he had completely taken the computer apart by now, but the machine had not looked how he had expected. Dib had opened up his fair share of computers, but this machine looked different the components were melded with strange circler part. The components almost looked like the new parts had grown from them, this wasn’t the first time Dib had seen these parts. Every now and again he would find them when taking apart technology. As much as Dib tried, he couldn’t figure out how any of it was meant to work, he didn’t have any idea how he was going to get his files from the hard drive. Dib gave up in a way and picked up his desks phone and pushed the I.T. Support quick dial.</p><p> </p><p>The phone rang a few times which was irritating, Dib knew IT basically lived here. He had heard the odd storied from his old office mates how strange the IT guy is.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want? I am busy.”</p><p> </p><p>A voice almost shouted from the other side of the phone. The person he was talking about had defended him in his ear slightly, but Dib recovered quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“My computer has… um…”</p><p> </p><p>Dib started trying to explain what was going on, but he couldn’t put it to works. His computer was now in bits with it look not like it should. Dib wasn’t really sure what kind of help he needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Spit it out HUMAN, I don’t have all night!”</p><p> </p><p>The -resonates shouted again and Dib couldn’t help but feel annoyed. This person was a rigging and annoying and his voice was somewhat familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, my Computer basically exploded! It not supper damage but I need help getting files off my hard drive.”</p><p> </p><p>Dib shouted himself now anger boiling over more then it normally would. Dib was surprised at himself he was normal cool and collected b this person somehow really pushed his buttons.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, filthy human. Have you tried turning it off and on again?”</p><p> </p><p>The person said cold as could be and in had to stop himself laughing. It was too silly and blunt. He felt like he was talking to somehow who didn’t really understand things.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the hardware not the software. It is literally not in one piece. I need to know if you can help me remove files from the hard drive since he motherboard and is completely fried.”</p><p> </p><p>Dib calmly explain feeling less likely that he would rip this guy a new one. The conversation had turned around quickly with one silly and stupid comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I can’t access it from here obviously…”</p><p> </p><p> There was a loud audible huff from the other side of the call and someone in the background said something to the guy on the phone. Dib couldn’t make out what was said though.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll come to you, give me a second.”</p><p> </p><p>The call ended before Dib could say anything in response and just starred at the phone. He hadn’t told the person where he was so who was he going to find Dib in this large office building.</p><p> </p><p>“Now let’s see it.”</p><p> </p><p>A voice shouted from behind him making dib jump and tumble to the floor. He caught himself from hitting anything and was now on his back looking up to the person who had appeared out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do to the com…”</p><p> </p><p>The person didn’t finish his sentence as he looked between the computer components and the now floored Dib.</p><p> </p><p>“You?”</p><p> </p><p>The person looked shocked and he froze in place. The person looked really familiar as if he had seen this person before and Dib tried to put it together. The person wasn’t very tall only coming up to around Dib’s hips if they stood next to each other also the person skin looked sickly. It was a light pink but had the slightest hint of green. The man had blue eyes and black hair a combination that he hadn’t seen in a while since the hair is very black. The clothes then man wore looked odd as if he knew nothing about proper work wear. He had a hoodie on with a shirt under it and trousers that looked more like leggings. It was the symbol on the shirt that struck with him, it was a blue eye looking forwards and a red triangle behind it with small red antenna looking triangles above it. Dib at first though he hadn’t seen the logo before but a memory from way back hit him and a single name came attached with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Zim?”</p><p> </p><p>Dib said surprised at the name and also the thing it is linked to. Zim was a person he had known at high school. At first, they had hated each other so much that they basically fought all the time and the fights got very physical. Over the years there fighting had become less dangerous but occurred more often but then thing had changed. Dib had tried to sneak into Zim’s house to get something he could use against the alien but instead he had overheard something that changed how he saw the sickly-looking kid. From that day onwards dib couldn’t bring himself to hate Zim instead he felt sorry and bad for the monster. He had tried to hide it and still fight Zim, but too quickly did he stop, Dib couldn’t find any reason to fight against the boy since he now knew the truth. After that they had slowly became friends, but it didn’t last too long as they became distance and nearly talked after that. Dib always remembered that boy though as if they had actually become really good friends, he even though that he remembered Zim being there when he left, seeing the teen crying as Dib left his hometown.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it can’t be. FAKE!”</p><p> </p><p>The shouting was what grabbed Dib’s attention again, this time Zim was now towering over Dib looking very angry as if Dib had done something to badly insult him.</p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>Dib tried to say something but was cut off by Zim grabbing Dib’s collar and picking him up. Dib was off the ground and held close to Zim as Dib saw the eyes of the other one looking over him intently. Dib was afraid he hadn’t seen Zim in a long time, dib wasn’t sure how Zim felt about him at the moment. Dib thought he felt Zim hair against himself since they were so close.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be him, Zim know he is gone. Reveal to Zim the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Zim screamed right into Dib causing Dibs ears to ring from how loud Zim was being. Once again Zim didn’t give Dib any time to replay and instead through Dib down on the ground, Zim loomed over dib his shortness removed by dib being on his back on the floor. Dib though for a second that Zim glitched out and that he saw some sort of green creature underneath. He knew it must be his eyes playing tricks on him but something in his mine screamed at him and the thought accidently vocalized itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Alien!”</p><p> </p><p>Dib instinctually called out and with that word Zim tapped something on his wrist and the person in front of him changed like a vail being removed. What once was just a sickly looking human now was replace with an equally short green alien, he had most of the same shape as he did before but instead of blue eyes and black hair Zim now had Ruby eyes which lacked any sort of sclera be them white or any other colour, on top of his head now where two long slender antennas which twitched slightly as Dib was looking over them.</p><p> </p><p>Zim was not sure how he was feeling it had been a long time since he had last seen Dib, but he knew this thing. In front of him couldn’t possibly be Dib. Zim had watched Dib leave and from what he had heard from some of the Resistance Dib had Died destroying the massive. Then what was here in front of him the mere thought of something using Dib’s image to trick him sent lave through his body, Zim had already decided he would get to the bottom of what this creature was doing with the face of the one thing in the universe he cared for.</p><p> </p><p>Zim was able to lift Dib up with nearly any effort and without giving Dib anytime to gain control of his balance the alien started to push him with something sharp and metallic. It was a single glimpse behind him to revealed what was being pushed into his back, there was a long spider leg like limb coming out from behind Zim’s back it was metallic. Dib was worried he had been taken by surprise and had no idea how Zim was an alien or how he had never noticed before ad his scrambled memories here not helping, his head felt all messed up and he didn’t know how to sort any of this out. Zim didn’t really give Dib anytime to talk or even figure out what to do, he was being led with one of the metal legs against his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this. How are you an Alien?”</p><p> </p><p>Dib finally managed to ask since he had some time as they walked over to the elevator. Dib talking seems to make Zim angry it didn’t need to be something insulting just Dib’s voice cause the alien to stiffen up and his pushing became more violent.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Fake!”</p><p> </p><p>Zim shouted again not even having listened to what Dib had said. Zim’s pushing was starting to annoy Dib more then it frightened him it was like he was constantly being poked and prodded.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you? Why are you hear”</p><p> </p><p>Dib asked louder than last time still trying to get netting out of Zim.</p><p> </p><p>“Be quite filthy fake. You can’t use his voice against me.”</p><p> </p><p>Zim said starting to sound like a rage was building up inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hear for earth. I will not let you have it!”</p><p> </p><p>Dib screamed now trying to just get the alien to listen and for once his worded got throw to Zim but Zim’s reaction was bad he lost it and his face scrunched up and even started to grow a shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>“This world is not yours. He gave it to me. No one will take it. Zim will keep his promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Zim was now screaming at the top of his voice completely drowning out any chance for dib to get any words in. Zim’s PAK leg’s where moving about menacingly and Zim had used one to turn Dib around. Dib instantly froze Zim was so angry that the sight alone warned Dib not to get to close but it was too late a PAK leg was sent strait through Dib’s shoulder and held him up in front of Zim like some sort of doll hanging there.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t use his face, his voice, or his mind. Dib is mine and no one else’s. Let’s find out what you really are.”</p><p> </p><p>Zim finally stopped screaming but instead he was quiet and that was no better. Dib was slowly losing consensus as the wound started. To bleed heavily and the blood loss started to make him dizzy. Zim didn’t care, this thing using Dib’s face could Die for all he cares but first he would need to really torture the thing so it couldn’t really die yet. Zim dragged the body through the office with nothing but a pair of glowing yellow eye’s watching them leave.</p><p> </p><p>Zim. Entered his elevator which had stayed on the floor until he had got back. Throwing the creature into the small room so he could work the panel and get them moving to his base. The fake Dib did nothing for the whole journey but that was no surprise since the journey took all of two seconds. Zim’s base was just how he had left it, even with the captive was still bleeding green blood out on the examination table. Zim used a free PAK leg to push the almost bead body off the Examination table and onto the floor. Moving the fake Dib to the table was easy but strapping him down was less so.</p><p> </p><p>“Computer run basic identification scans on this thing and find out exactly who I have to kill.”</p><p> </p><p>Zim ordered as he grabbed a few of the tools from the floating tool’s table next to the Table Dib was now lying on. A beam of light came out of a tendril that had appeared from the ceiling it was moving over Dib’s body. After only a few minutes the scans stopped, and the tendril vanished into the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Creatures composite is mainly carbon based, DNA over all classification is split up between; Human, Irken, and a Undocumented artificial construct.”</p><p> </p><p>The computer analysed as it studied the results from the scan. Zim composure loosened as. He thought he had figured out what the creature was hiding from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Knew it! It’s Irken in origin some must have survived, and they created this thing to trick Zim. But I am too smart for them.”</p><p> </p><p>Zim cheered to himself as he started to think up plans for what to. Do with this thing since it had Dib’s face. The thoughts of torture made Zim start to laugh manically but then something caught his eye on the large screen that was displaying the scan results. What he saw where the brain scans of Dib which stood out to him greatly, mostly they were a jumble of unrecognisable signals being sent through the brain but something in the look of how the brain was connected reminded him of something, but he couldn’t put his finger on.</p><p> </p><p>“Computer use the scan of this brain and comparing it to scans we have on the bases data banks.”</p><p> </p><p>Zim ask quitter then before even with a hint of worried to his words. The screen started to very quickly run through on their brain scans that he had taken over the years then the presses stopped on one in particular the scan was a 80% match which was almost impossible, what his Zim even harder was the name that it was linked to and when Zim saw it any notices stopped for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Shit”</p><p> </p><p>The computer vocalised and Zim wasn’t far behind with gaining will to move. Instantly Zim when over to Dib and undid the straps before lowering his head down to listen for Dib’s heartbeat. On the screen above the scan of the brain from many years ago was a single name.</p><p> </p><p>-DIB MEMBRANE-</p><p> </p><p>The heartbeat brought back Zim’s smile Dib was very much alive still which sent Zim into full on medic mode. First, he grabbed a device from a counter a few steps away with it in hand he pressed the active end against the wound causing it to let out some smoke and the smell of burning fresh came up. In the end that didn’t appear to be necessary since as Zim was watching it the wound started to heal itself not all that quickly but defiantly quicker than it should have healed.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Dib stay with me. I am so sorry. I didn’t know. Where have you been.”</p><p> </p><p>Dib wasn’t fully out anymore but he still wasn’t able to make out his surrounding well and his hearing was very messed up at that moment. He lay there on the cold table trying to figure out what had happened when the events from no more than an hour ago came flooding back to him. He shot up and was about to jump up and move when a small wight on him stopped his movement. Laying its head down next to him dib could see the alien that once looked like Zim though now instead of this intimidating green monster the alien looks so small as it lay there. Dib hadn’t noticed the crying until Zim lifted up his head. Zim now looked like a mess with his antennas all messed up and the skin surrounding its eyes discoloured somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>“Zim. What?”</p><p> </p><p>Dib wanted to ask so many questions but something in him stopped him as he kept his eyes on Zim he was at a loss of words.</p><p> </p><p>“Dib-mate you’re back. I was so worried.”</p><p> </p><p>Zim sounded nothing like he did earlier his words where soft and he expressions where very readable. Dib would even say that Zim’s voice was now beautiful compared to the almost sandpaper quality of it before.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I am so tired!”</p><p> </p><p>Was all dib could say before completely passing out on the table basically banding his head on it. Zim jumped up. To try and help but Zim was still too small to help out and just ended up laying across Dib. Zim just stayed there contemplating what to do and after a few moment he decided to leave the thinking for tomorrow since this whole day had been a lot more then he had ever expected, with a small sound like a computer sitting off Zim set his PAK to sleep mode so he could mentally start moving on from the fact he had almost kill Dib… again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>